Esmeralda
by lilytero
Summary: Lily is a shy girl with only one friend at school. nobody knows of her passion to dance, until her friend becomes popular and her 'new' friends are trying to change her. despite them, and her feelings for james, can she keep her passion undamaged?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Lily Evens is a quiet girl that has only one friend at school. nobody knows about her desire to dance, and nobody would even imagined that she was taught how to dance flamenco by a group of street artists, that call her 'Esmeralda' because of her eyes. everything goes normal, untill her friend becomes popular and drag Lily with her. can she keep her passion for the dance undamaged even though her new "friends" are trying to change her, and which one of them is James Potter?**

**Chapter one**

The Great Hall was dark at this time of hour and was only illuminated by passing lightening that was seen through the transparent ceiling.

A sixteen year old girl jumped on one of the long tables and paced from one end to another, stopping in the middle.

She closed her light green eyes and felt a pleasant chill run through her spine, when a loud thunder was echoed in the Great Hall.

_"Now"_ the thought entered her mind while her subconscious already did the first move.

A loud sharp sound was heard through the hall, when her heel hit the wooden surface of the table. The girl smiled slightly when she heard the sound and hit the table again, her hands rising to the air slowly, to balance her body.

Her heels hit the floor, rapidly performing a certain rhythm that the girl felt rushing through her blood.

She twirled in her place, the beat that was created was becoming faster and quieter as the heels hit the table one after another in such speed that it was impossible to follow.

Then it become louder and clearer, as the heels shot up and down in a fast pace. The girl twirled a second time, her hands moving in elegant movements, stopping sharply each time there was a hitting sound that was louder then the rest.

She stopped suddenly with a sharp strike, her hands stretched by her sides, as in the exact moment, a loud thunder was heard and seemed to shake the floor, as to emphasize the finality of the dance.

She stood there breathless and opened her eyes slowly, her heart still beating in a mad pace.

She jumped in fright when she heard clapping behind her and blushed when she saw Albus Dumbledore standing by the double doors with several of Hogwarts ghosts that floated above him.

She jumped to the floor and tried to straight her messy auburn hair with a nervous hand.

That was it; she knew it, she was now in deep troubles.

Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, and smiled, beaming at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Marvelous performances, Miss Evans." he smiled at her warmly.

Lily felt herself relax a bit,and her blush faded a little from her chicks.

"Thank you, sir." she said quietly, smiling nervously at her headmaster.

"This dance… is a muggle dance, correct?"

"Yes sir." answered Lily. "It is called flamenco." She tied her hair back in a ponytail after she gave up on trying straightening it.

Dumbledore walked nearer and sat on the table, motioning towards her to do the same. She sat near him and put her legs on the sit, looking at her knees.

"Have you danced it for a long time?" he asked in interest.

"Since I was nine, professor."

"You must have a really good teacher."

Lily smiled when she heard that. A teacher? She had five different teachers which were only a few years older than her, and more than half of them were street artists.

"The best." she answered with wide smile. But than her smile vanished when she remembered her situation.

"Excuse me sir, but are- are you going to punish me?" she asked, looking worriedly at her headmaster.

Dumbledore considered his answer for a few moments until he finally said "No, I don't think I would. You don't see such a performance every day, or in three in the morning if to be accurate." His eyes twinkled as he said that.

Lily bit her bottom lip inembarrassment,but was still relieved that she won't receive a punishment.

"Thank you sir." she said gratefully.

Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded. "I'll suggest Miss Evens that you will go straight to your dorm to catch some sleep before breakfast will begin in a few hours. And I'll suggest for next time, to put a silencing charm on the door."

Lily mentally kicked herself, how could she forget that? It was a miracle that only Dumbledore heard her.

"I will sir. Good night sir." she said hurriedly and left the hall.

When she was no longer near the Great hall, she twirled in her spot while doing a complicated rhythm with her heels and stopped, laughing quietly to herself.

In such exciting night, who can go to sleep?

**

* * *

A/N: short chapter, but it will get longer (hopefully). please REVIEW, i need to know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own any character of Harry Potter...**

Chapter 2

Lily walked beside her friend Jill Carvene, her mind still on the encounter in the Great Hall and didn't pay the slightest attention to her friend's words.

She was lucky enough that it was only Dumbledore, who found her out, and not some other teacher, or worse- a student.

She couldn't imagine what she would have answered to them if they asked her what she was doing in three in the morning, dancing on the table in the Great Hall.

What she would have answered? The truth? That the storm outside woke her up, and it seemed to her that the thunder was challenging her to a game of rhythm? Who could possibly believe to an excuse like that?

At the end of the hall she spotted Nearly-Headless Nick floating in their direction, mumbling something. When he caught a sight of her, he smiled and greeted her with good morning, which caused Jill to stare at him with surprise.

"What's with him?"

Lily shrugged, still watching the ghost with a slight smile and nodded in response at him "no idea"

He floated pass them and Lily managed to catch what he was muttering which sounded like that:

"Dam... Ta-da-dam… dam-dam… dam… dam… ta-da-dam… dam-dam… dam…"

Her eyes widened with surprise when she realized that it was the same rhythm that she danced last night. She looked from side to side curiously, but seeing as nobody paid any attention to Nick, she let herself relax.

They entered the Great Hall and set in the middle of the Gryffindor table instead of their usual seats at the end which quite surprised Lily, but she shrugged that off.

Lately, Jill started to act quite strangely.

"Isn't he cute?" sighted Jill suddenly.

Lily who was caught off guard looked at Jill surprised "what?"

"Sirius Black" she motioned towards the end of the table where the infamous Sirius Black sat with his two friends James Potter and Remus Lupin.

Lily smiled at her friend's enthusiasm of one of the most popular boys in her year. That group of boys was known as the 'Marauders', and they were the pranksters of school.

Naturally every girl fancied them- well… maybe except her.

She didn't quite understand what the whole infatuation was all about. She admitted that they were quite handsome, but other than that, she didn't have quite a major opinion on them. They were the rich people, the 'other group' of society which she found quite boring.

Jill sighted dreamily again and Lily threw a strange look at her. It was getting ridiculous the way Jill was 'in love' with Sirius.

"What is it?" she asked, almost fearing the answer.

"He just _smiled_! I love his smile…" Jill answered.

"Jill!" a girl with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes came running towards Jill.

"Anna! How are you?" the two girls hugged like they haven't seen each others for years.

Anna sat down beside Jill and they started talking immediately (gossiping, corrected herself Lily) and ignored her completely.

Lily wasn't offended of their actions; she got used to it by now. Despite the other girls in her year, she didn't find the regular topics that girls were always discussing very interesting. She didn't have any problem to talk about boys, cloths, pairs etc. the problem was, that she never found anything interesting to add to these kinds of conversations.

Anna was a very nice girl who happened to be quite popular. Since Jill helped her with some sort of problem they were almost inseparable, and this made the way to popularity for Jill much easier.

"I saw that you were observing the handsome bachelor Sirius Black" said Anna with a sly glint in her eyes.

"Me? No! Of course not!"

Lily thought the Jill's lie was quite big, considering the fact that she just turned crimson from embarrassment.

"You talked to him before?" asked Anna, her smile growing wider.

"N-n-no, not yet" answered Jill quite nervously.

"If you want I can introduce you to him" and before Jill had a chance to protest, Anna called as loudly as she could "hey Sirius! James! Clarris! Come over here!"

"Anna!" hissed Jill, watching the marauders and a few of their group of admirers walking towards their direction.

Anna just smiled at her and greeted warmly her friends.

"Hi Anna, how are you?" asked Clarris, smiling at her.

"I'm cool, this is Jill by the way" she smiled at her friend beside her "Jill, those are the guys. You know of course the handsome bachelors: James, Remus…" she introduced each and every person that stood or sat beside them.

Lily watched her friend's blushed face as she greeted every one. She knew that to her friend the fact that she could meet and _sit_ with the popular group was like a dream come true.

She shook her head, feeling slight pity at Jill.

After moving to live with her dad and then being accepted to Hogwarts, she discovered quickly that there were some certain rules in the new society that she was thrown to, that everyone followed. Every person in school wanted to be popular, 'cool', 'in', whatever the rest of the students called it. It was quite ridicules and useless, She added to herself watching Jill's behavior.

One thing for sure, is that it ruined your breakfast, Lily thought with amused smile watching Jill's hands that slightly trembled from excitement as she tried to eat, apparently to afraid to do something humiliating in front of Sirius, who happened to sit at her other side.

She stood up, picked her bag and left. She doubted that even if she said something, Jill will actually answer to her. She seemed too occupied to admire her crush.

No doubt, the students in this school were too weird sometimes.

-

Lily walked slowly, balancing the pile of books that she carried with both her hands. It was just her luck that her bag got ripped in the middle of the hall, throwing all her books to the floor. She sighed and bit her lip, trying to walk as fast as she could so she won't be late to History class.

Even though Professor Binns never paid any attention if a student was late or not, Lily still didn't want to be late or she won't be able to sit near the window- her favorite seat especially during History classes.

She turned a corner and –BAM!

All her books flew around, and she was thrown to the ground from the force of the crash.

She rose on her elbows, rubbing behind her head where she hit the floor. She heard a painful grown next to her, and looked at the person that lay on the ground as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern, looking at the person.

"Absolutely bloody terrific" came the slight sarcastic response.

"Really sorry about that, I should have looked where I was going" she said with a tone of regret, starting to pick up her books for the second time that day.

"Yeah, you should" the boy sat up rubbing his head, and scowled at Lily "I believe your book hit me"

"Transfiguration book" Lily looked closely at the criminal heavy book with a slight smile. She picked it up and looked for the first time at the boy. With a late realization she realized who it was. James Potter.

James stared at the girl with surprise. She had the most clear bright green eyes he had ever met. She smiled apologetically at him again and continued to gather her quills, parchments and the rest.

For the first time, James saw the mass that was around them and looked at the girl that was now on all four, picking up her belongings.

"C'mon I'll give you a hand" he said.

"No that's ok, I can handle it" came the polite response. James ignored her answer and knelt on the floor next to her.

They both reached for the last book that was on the ground and accidentally hit their heads together, which send them to the floor again.

"Oopf" Lily rubbed her forehead and looked over at James who was leaning on one elbow, his glasses askew and his face was grimaced with puzzlement and pain.

Lily burst in laughter when she saw him, startling James which made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry" she chuckled "I had a difficult morning"

James despite himself smiled back at the sound of her cheerful laughter "it's ok" he picked up the last quill that was on the floor, and held it for her. Lily took the end of the quill and looked up to meet his hazel eyes which observed her with curiosity.

"I'm James by the way" he added, shooting her a lopsided grin that made every girl to swoon.

Lily just smiled back "I know" she grabbed all her belongings and stood up. James did the same, still looking at her in expectation for her to tell him her name.

"Jamesie, there you are!"

A girl with dark chocolate long curls and light brown eyes hugged James by his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the chick. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you"

"Hi Clarris" James smiled at the beautiful tall girl with the curved body, and put his arm around her waist "I was just helping someone" he motioned with his chin at Lily's direction who still stood in her place, watching the two teens.

Clarris' gaze shifted to observe Lily and her smile deflated a little bit "and you are….?"

"Going to be late for class, Excuse me" she gave them both a smile and left without a glance back.

Clarris and James watched her for a moment before Clarris shrugged her shoulders slightly and muttered "weird girl", and gave back her full attention to the handsome teenager. She gave him a dazzling smile and got a bit closer to his toned form "are we sitting together today?"

"Of course" James kissed her gently on her lips, the girl with the emerald-green eyes already fading from his memory.

-

Lily was scribing steps in her small brown notebook that she took everywhere with her, paying attention to professor Binns' lecture.

She concentrated on his monotone tone that drawled without stop, and tapped her quill in the steady slow beat of his voice. She closed her eyes, and tried to invent steps to the slow rhythm, her feet already hitting the floor silently as the steps ran in her mind. Heel... toe... heel… heel… left foot heel… toe…

The whole class was dazing off or staring in space, their minds too tired even to wonder if it possible that they were sitting in the stuffed room for something that seemed like years.

James was bored. He didn't feel like sleeping, and he couldn't even exchange notes with his friends because they sat two rows behind him.

He cursed silently himself for accepting Clarris' offer and sitting next to her in the middle of the class, giving an easy view to each girl in the classroom.

If it was some other class, he wouldn't mind the attention and the admiring glances that were sent at his direction. But now his brain seemed to melt of boredom and the constant gazes were starting to annoy him.

He watched the class, trying to find something interesting to occupy his time until a sudden movement caught his eye.

In the end of the row in front of him, sat a girl next to the window and looked as if she was sleeping.

His eyes looked at her hand that was taping the end of her quill on the table. He noticed that the taping stopped each time the professor stopped talking and returned to their slow tapping as the professor continued his lecture.

Her feet were doing a weird thing too. He observed as her heels hit silently the floor, each time a different foot.

As he continued watching, he could recognize a certain repeat in her steps.

He leaned backwards in his chair to get a better look at her legs and started tapping on the floor as well, following her moves.

Lily's eyes snapped open when she heard a slow hitting of shoes against the floor. She turned around and looked surprised at James who was observing her with concentration.

He winked at her when he saw her puzzled look and stopped his actions. She gave him a funny look and hit the floor silently with her heel. James followed her movement.

She smiled suddenly and he realized that it was the same girl that he bumped into before class. He raised his eyebrows amusedly at her and raised his chin slightly as if telling her to continue.

Lily glanced around her quickly to make sure that no one was watching them, and then looked back at James.

She gave him a small smile and tapped her right foot only, doing it slowly enough for him to follow.

James watched her feet for a moment and did the same move.

Lily looked at his smug face as he gave her a winning smirk. Lily had to admit that he was able quite easily to follow her moves, after giving him some more steps- each one more complicated that the last one.

His face in the mean time turned very smug and his smile was full of arrogance. He gave her a look that plainly said: that's all you've got?

Lily bit down a chuckle that threatened to escape. Let's see how smug he'll be after this step.

James' smile started to fade slowly as he watched her heels move quickly with each other till he saw only a whirlwind of black, until as quickly as it started it stopped.

James scolded at the black shoes of the girl and hit the ground hesitantly.

Lily watched his confused look and shook her head in pity. She took a piece of parchment, scribed something on it and sent it floating towards James.

He opened the piece of paper and read what she wrote down:

_Nice try, but I don't think you're the type of person that this dance will suit him. But here are the steps just in case you want to know:_

_'left foot heel twice, right foot heel once, toe left foot, sharp strike at the floor left foot…'_

He followed the instruction, not realizing the noise he was making until he raised his head and saw everyone staring at him, including professor Binns.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Pierrol?"

"It's Potter and no sir" James answered.

The rest of the class returned to their usual position after James gave everyone a sharp look that told them to mind their own business.

He looked back at Lily who was still looking at him. She caught his eye and gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged helplessly before returning to her steps.

When the school bell rang, lily packed her things slowly, shooting glances at the rest of the class that hurried to get out.

"That was a nasty trick, you know?"

Lily jumped in surprise and looked up to see James towering over her with an amused smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise.

"Not to worry" he sat on the stool in front of her "I forgive you"

Lily blinked in confusion "forgive me for what?"

"For making me do a fool out of myself" he answered casually.

Lily gaped at him with shock but closed her mouth quickly and shook her head in disbelieve "I didn't make you do anything"

James smiled slightly and leaned forward "so why did you write me those steps?"

"Why did you copy me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

James shrugged in response "I was bored"

Lily stared at him for a moment before sighing sadly "so I thought" she stood up and James did the same.

"You sound disappointed" he remarked.

She smiled gently at him and shook her head "not really. I always knew that people like you can't appreciate the true meaning behind a dance. For you it's just a collection of steps and body moves. No meaning, no emotions, just flat and boring" she said, sighing quietly again.

James looked at her with surprise. He didn't expect this kind of response for a simple comment. He didn't understand what she meant by saying people like him, but she definitely awoken his curiosity.

He followed her out of the classroom and matched her pace "can you at least tell me your name?"

Lily stopped and looked at him with wonder "why do you want to know? It's not really important. And besides, your friends are probably waiting for you"

"they can wait" he got a little closer and gave her his most charming smile that always worked for him among the female population "I still want to know how to call you- or is there a certain reason why you refuse to tell me?"

"No special reason" she shrugged "I just think it worthless if you're going to forget it anyway"

"What makes you say that?" he asked in surprise

"Because people like you don't hang around people like me. It was nice talking to you James" she smiled at him and left him standing alone in the hall. James watched her walk away, and smiled to himself.

He liked when girls played it hard to get, and this girl gave him the impression that she won't be impressed by his moves so easily.

A challenge, at last, he thought to himself and walked confidently towards the Great Hall for lunch.

One thing was for sure. He's going to find that girl's name whatever what.

* * *

**A/N: well that's the end of chapter two... quite short i know. hope you liked it. please REVIEW!** :) 


	3. author note

Author Note:

i know i'm not allowed to do that, so i'll make it short.

i'm really sorry everyone, but i won't be able to update my stories for at least a couple of monthes.

i send my thanks to each person who read and liked my fics, i really enjoyed your reviews and honest criticism.

until next time. :)

-lilytero


End file.
